Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/10
9 - Previous - Next - 11 (Frisk entered the Throne room where King Asgore pouring the watering can in his garden as he was humming a tune, Frisk come closer to him) FRISK: Uhh... are you the king? ASGORE: Why yes young one just hold on a second, I almost done watering my flowers. (watering the flowers then done) Here we go. (turn around) Howdy, how can I... (Asgore looked Frisk in surprised as he saw a human) Oh. (places the watering can) I so badly want to say, "would you like a cup of tea?"... But, you know how it is. (Asgore walk to the left slowly looking the window, watching the view outside) ASGORE: Nice day today, huh? The birds are singing, flowers are blooming and perfect weather for a game of catch... (look at Frisk and sighs) So... tell me human, why have you came all the way here? FRISK: I... I hereby that I'll going back to my home in the surface. ASGORE: I see... Well, this is so intense. Think it was like... a visit to the dentist for the first time. Follow me human, if you are not ready... I understand, I am not ready either. (Asgore and Frisk walk to the Barrier as it was very long as white and black is going further) FRISK: So this is the barrier. ASGORE: Yes, yes it was and that is why we were trapped in the underground... If... If by any chance you have unfinished business, please do what you must. FRISK: Well, I will give a try Asgore. I know it will be very hard, but I will give it a try. ASGORE: I see, so this is then. Are you ready? (Frisk nodded when Asgore tapped nicely on the floor as seven tubes with six SOULs of the children human who fell in the underground as the voice is heard) THE VOICE (O/V): (A strange light fills the room.) (Twilight is shining through the barrier.) (It seems your journey is finally over.) (You're filled with '''DETERMINATION'.)'' ASGORE: Human... It was nice to meet you, (his head down) Goodbye. (Asgore carry out his weapons was a long, red trident adorned with a flower as he slammed the ground released the red busted as is pushed Frisk away, so she is tried to attack him with the knife when Asgore attacked her with the trident and fire magic like Toriel's, during many attacks Frisk got the final blow by attacked Asgore at his armor really hard as he was bended down his knees feeling weak) ASGORE: Ahh, I see now... human, I remember the day after my two only children died. The entire underground was devoid of hope, the future had once again been taken from us by the humans. In a fit of anger, I declared war, I said that I would destroy any human that came here. I would use their souls to become godlike and free us from this terrible prison. Then, I would destroy humanity... and let monsters rule the surface, in peace. Soon, the people's hopes returned... (feeling sad) My queen, my wife, Toriel however, became disgusted with my actions, then she left this place, never to return again. But... (sighs) I do not want power, I do not want to hurt anyone, I just wanted everyone to have hope... I..... I cannot take this any longer... I just want to see my wife, and I just want to see my children's. So please... young one... This war has gone on long enough, you have the power... Take my soul, and leave this cursed place... (Frisk decides to stab Asgore when the light shins at the knife back to Frisk's eye as she saw the heart-locket that she wears as she opens it that the photo as Frisk is put down the knife) FRISK: I... I can't. (throws the knife away) I don't want to kill anyone, I was used to spared everyone because I have something in my heart was "Determination" meaning was succeed to resolve everyone problems, like you. Because you have lost of your only family from anger and hate. But maybe someone like me can help, like... Maybe, I decided is staying in the underground. ASGORE: After everything I have done to hurt you... You would rather stay down here and suffer... Than live happily on the surface? FRISK: Yes, if you want your family back. Then I can fixed it back. ASGORE: (smiled) Human... FRISK: Just call me, Frisk. ASGORE: Right, Frisk, I promise you... For as long as you remain here... My wife and I will take care of you as best we can. We can sit in the living room, telling stories... Eating butterscotch pie... We could be like... Like a family. (standing up) Frisk, how would you like to become as the new family of Dreemurr? FRISK: (surprised) You mean, you're adoption me? (Asgore nodded) FRISK: Wow... (smiled) Sure thing. ASGORE: Come on young one, let's get back to the RUINS to meet Toriel, and I have to tell my royal guards to cancelled for hurting humans. (Frisk and Asgore walk together, when Asgore heard a swoosh sound) ASGORE: Look out! (Asgore pushed Frisk when the pellet shot him at his heart, then he fell lay on the ground feeling very weaker, Frisk is shocked) FRISK: (scared) Asgore? ASGORE: Frisk... (Asgore is died as he turned into dust powder as when Asgore's SOUL (unlike Frisk's, it was white and upside down) is floating when the pellet shot it breaking apart, when a similar laughter is heard) FLOWEY: You IDIOT. You're haven't learn a thing, don't you get it? (he used his vines with red spikes to break the tubes releasing six human SOULs as he capture it) In this world... (his face is changed into very creepy as the face is melting) It's time to KILL or BE killed. (Flowey laughing madly as the screen is brighten very hard when...) Theatrical: (The film reel is malfunctioned like crazy as it shown the letter said "YOUR BEST NIGHTMARE - REEL 1" as Disney, Walt Disney Animation Studios and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. logo is shown when...) | Home-release: (Under construction) NARRATOR: (An old moving image of young monster (but very different) and human) Many centuries ago as two races ruled over the Earth, Humans and Monsters... But... (The image is distorted and glitched) FLOWEY: One day, they all disappeared without a trace. (The screen is static like a television as it zooms back where Frisk was in the dark room as the television screen is changed back where it shown Flowey with the six human SOULs) FLOWEY: Hehehe.... You could look at your stupid face, man this is priceless. Howdy! It's me, Flowey. Flowey the Flower! I owe you a HUGE thanks, you really did a number on that old fool, without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. (his face is changed to Asgore face and mimicking at his voice) But now, with YOUR help... (the Asgore's face is melting with a skull) He's DEAD, and I'VE got the human SOULS! (laughing) FRISK: (scared) Flowey! You murdered him! FLOWEY: Hey listen here kiddo, did you remember what I just said before? (the television is static of the footage) "Like, how will I ever do an regicide?" (back to Flowey) Wow, you really are an IDIOT. FRISK: Then, what are you going to do with the SOULs Flowey? FLOWEY: Well those SOULs were gave me a feel them wriggling... but I need one more as I can become as GOD, that SOUL is you. (Frisk is shocked) FLOWEY: And then, with my newfound powers... (Flowey face change to Toriel) Monsters. (the face change to Colin Lloyd Pendergast) Humans. (face change everything in random pattern) Everyone. (face change to black with white eye and mouth) I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world... (face back to Flowey) Oh, and I almost forget about that. Don't even thinking about to escape, you are TRAPPED FOREVER... But don't worry, kiddo... (Flowey face change back to Colin Lloyd Pendergast with even more distorted) I'll SAVE and RELOAD at your own DEATH... So you can see me TEARING you into zillion pieces, over, and Over AND OVER... (Frisk is stand up to herself and get the knife back) FLOWEY: What? Do you really think you can stop me? (Flowey face is back to normal with an evil giggle) You really ARE an idiot, but I like to asked you something. FRISK: What is it? FLOWEY: Well... if you can cut me like a leaf, but let me see you can cut THIS?!? (The giant vine carry the television very high as the six human SOULs is in the giant breast that it was the size of the baseball stadium, the appearance is unlike this; it was completely computer-animated with realistic looking plants, human eye, jaw, then the television is shown an cartoon face is smiling in very disturbing way as it shown the form) FRISK: (scared and frighten) No... no! FLOWEY: Let's you can face off from my newest form, that I like to called myself... PHOTOSHOP FLOWEY!! (It revealed the Photoshop Flowey appearace as he laughing menacingly really loud as the television screen is changed of shattering footage of Colin Lloyd Pendergast again but this time, with random footage are distorted from '''Walt Disney's, Marvel's, Lucasfilm's, Jim Henson's' and Pixar's animated and live-action movies and shows as Photoshop Flowey began to attack Frisk with deadly vines to strike her down however she thankfully misses it, then he summon the nuclear bombs as Frisk is run away from them as when the television is changed as it shown two of the six human SOULs was sky blue and orange then Frisk gave an special idea to stop Flowey. Later the entire screen is static as Frisk teleport in the dark room where it filled with giant knives is spinning around as she getting away from it when she saw the ACT button)'' FRISK: If I can get to the ACT, maybe I can help them to stop Flowey. (Frisk dodging the knives as she finally presses the ACT as the knives were changed into green band-aids when the Sky blue human SOUL is said to Frisk with a nice smile) SKY BLUE HUMAN SOUL: Thank you very much for helping me human. (Static change as when the karate hands is going forward and back to attack Frisk as Frisk began to press the ACT button when the orange human SOUL is happy) ORANGE HUMAN SOUL: Great job, young one. Now go, the others are waiting. (Static change back to Photoshop Flowey) FLOWEY: Howdy kiddo! Look like that you having fun, now it's time to say goodnight! (Flowey is summon two giants venus flytraps as the entire flies as it will hurt Frisk, next was three spikes going bounced around as Frisk is run away from them, then the television is shown the next human SOULs was blue and purple, first was the blue soul as the giant ballet shoes dancing at the floor to crushed at Frisk as she reached to the ACT button as the blue human SOUL is pleased) BLUE HUMAN SOUL: Thank you very much, be careful when you step. (The next was the purple SOUL as it shown the giant books pulled out the negative words of "War", "Corrupt", "Death", "Kill" and many more as Frisk got to the ACT as all the words were changed to positive words like "Peace", "Helpfulness", "Life" and "Spare" as the purple human SOUL is gladly) PURPLE HUMAN SOUL: Excellent, you have to watch out young one. (Static change back to Photoshop Flowey again, later he began to use the giant flamethrowers then with vines, after the chaos of deadly plants the television screen is shown the last human SOULs was green and yellow, first was the green human SOUL as the three giant frying pans throwing entire fireballs as Frisk dodges it when the ACT button is thrown out of the frying pan as she reached the button as the green human SOUL is excited) GREEN HUMAN SOUL: Great work, be careful young one. (And finally was the yellow SOUL as it shown a huge western gun at it was pointing at Frisk as she runs away from it when the gun shot out the ACT button as she finally presses it as the yellow human SOUL is tipped his cowboy hat) YELLOW HUMAN SOUL: Excellent work partner, we'll be right there for you. (The static backs again when Frisk is in the dark room where the six human SOULs were floating to give her a special gift for helping when the static back again as Photoshop Flowey is slowed down and weaken) FLOWEY: (slowed) What's is going on? FRISK: Now it's time. (Frisk jumped on the vine as she began the final blow at the demonic flower as Flowey is going out of control) FLOWEY: No... NO!!! This CAN'T be happening!!! You... YOU... (When Flowey is still alive with the television screen shown with a cartoon grin) FLOWEY: (laughing) You IDIOT. (The vines capture Frisk, which she cannot moved and nor escaped, when the pellets surrounding at her) FRISK: This... this is impossible, I thought you might be gone in a second. FLOWEY: Hee hee hee... Did you REALLY think you could defeat ME!? (shown an evil face) I am the GOD of this world, and YOU? You're HOPELESS. Hopeless and alone... Golly, that's right! (Flowey face is changed to Toriel while been melted) Your WORTHLESS friends... can't save you now. Call for help, I dare you, cry into the darkness! "Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!" (Change back to Flowey face) See what good it does you! (Frisk closed her eyes as she use the ACT to call for help, later in few seconds nothing happened) FLOWEY: Ohhh... nobody came, boy! What a shame! Nobody else... is gonna get to see you DIE!!! (The pellets is getting closer as Frisk is trying to escape the vines) FRISK: Someone! Please help me! (As the pellets is closer at Frisk when the pellets was completely gone as Flowey is looked confused) FLOWEY: Wha... How'd you...? Well, I'll just... (he used the deadly vines but nothing happens) Wh... Where are my powers!? (the six human SOULs appears at font of Flowey) The souls...? What are they doing? (Six SOULs is spinning around as it making the omega form of Flowey is out of control) FLOWEY: (change random faces from cartoons, movies and even Colin Lloyd Pendergast) NO!! NO!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!! STOP!!! STOP IT!!!!! STOOOOPPPP!!!!! (The screen is brighten up as everything is back to normal and Frisk is back when she saw Flowey is looked down feeling scared and sad as Frisk is walk towards to him slowly) FRISK: Flowey? FLOWEY: (looked at her) What are you doing... do you really think I've learned anything from this? (look back) ...No.... (Frisk take another step forward as Flowey look at her) FLOWEY: Listen here kiddo, sparing me won't change anything... Killing me is the only way to end this. FRISK: (looked at her knife) No, I won't. (throws the knife away) I cannot allow to hurt you or anyone. FLOWEY: If you let me live... I'll will come back, I'll kill you... AND I'LL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE!! FRISK: Look, I can't hurt a poor monster, because once when I was fell in the underground for the first time, I was wanted to spare a single people and everyone. Even you. FLOWEY: (feeling little sad) But... I can't understand. FRISK: But Flowey... FLOWEY: (yelling and crying) I can't understand! FRISK: (kneel down and put her hand to him) Flowey, I know you don't understand about anything. But if you have a change of heart, maybe I can help you for the problems. Please. FLOWEY: (crying in tears) I just can't understand... (digging in the ground and leaves) FRISK: Flowey, wait! (no respond from him) Flowey... (look at the huge door as she walk in it as it was revealed the surface, as she looked back that the cave entrance was closed, when the phone call is ringing, she pick up) Hello? SANS: heya there frisk. FRISK: Sans, I didn't know you are calling. SANS: heh, yeah that's true. i was never used to call everyone, but i have to asked you about... before you are finally going back home. FRISK: Really? What happen? SANS: so i heard that asgore was died as it was dust around, when i heard someone is coming. i thought it was the regicide who killed the king, but i meet... her, toriel. FRISK: You mean, she's coming back? SANS: yep, she returned in the throne as the queen, and is now ruling over the underground with the new policy... all humans who fall in the underground will be treated not as enemies, but as friends... it's like a really good choice for her. and i finally meet her in person, we talk together about our past, making some laughs, and all the fun stuff. FRISK: Wow... Well I hope she can go back to the surface very sooner. SANS: ehhh... yeah about the six human souls, i hate to tell you this but... it seem to have disappeared. so, that plan ain't happening anytime soon. FRISK: Oh... I see, so... You and everyone won't come back to see me again? SANS: it's okay, it's not your fault frisk. i know that you want to go back home to kill asgore, but we will be alright. even everyone is heartbroken about the king's death, and things are looking grim for our freedom... the queen is trying her best not to let us give up hope. so, hey, if we're not giving up down here... don't give up wherever you are, okay? (Frisk nodded) SANS: who knows how long it will take... but we will get out of here. it's a promise. PAPYRUS: SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO? SANS: it's alright paps, i'm calling to frisk. PAPYRUS: REALLY? A HUMAN? CAN I TALK TO HER? SANS: sure thing, knock yourself out. FRISK: Hey there Papyrus. PAPYRUS: GREETINGS HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. AM NOW THE NEW CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IT'S EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DREAMED OF. FRISK: Wow. That was really, great Papyrus. I hope you can help the humans and become as friends. PAPYRUS: OF COURSE... EXCEPT, INSTEAD OF FIGHTING, WE JUST WATER SOME FLOWERS IN THE GARDEN... SO THAT'S EVER SO SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT. AND WE'RE HELPING DR. ALPHYS WITH HER RESEARCH! SHE'S GONNA FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND. EVEN UNDYNE IS HELPED HER TOO! THOUGH, TO BE HONEST FRISK, HER METHOD OF HELPING... SEEMS KIND OF... EXPLOSION-INDUCING. FRISK: (giggle) Yeah, just like she burned her house down, but at least I become friend with her. PAPYRUS: (realized) UH-OH! UNDYNE: Hey! What are you up to, punk?! PAPYRUS: PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE PHONE. UNDYNE: Also, who's in charge here? PAPYRUS: ME! UNDYNE: Oh... yeah, that's right! Is that Frisk on the phone? FRISK: Hey there Undyne, how are you doing? UNDYNE: Feeling relaxed and really good, which I quit my job as leader of the Royal Guard. Actually, since we won't be fighting anymore... the Royal Guard is totally disbanded. There's, uh, only one member now. PAPYRUS: BUT HE'S EXTREMELY HANDSOME AND GOOD. UNDYNE: Yeah! He is! Come here!! (Undyne grabbed Papyrus and she noogie at his head) PAPYRUS: PLEASE DON'T NOODIE THE SKELETON. FRISK: (giggles) So anyways, how are you doing by working with Alphys? UNDYNE: Well, we're gonna find a way out of this dump once and for all. Oh, yeah, and I'm the gym teacher at the Queen Toriel's new school. Did you know I can bench-press seven children? Awesome, right? FRISK: Yeah, you better make the kids healthy and good. Fruits and vegetables can help them out for the energy. UNDYNE: I know, thanks for giving me a special message... Hey, I'm so sorry about what happened to King Asgore. You were just doing what you had to. It's not your fault he... (sighs) Darn it. I miss the big guy. FRISK: Me too... UNDYNE: I guess I'll tell you how Alphys is doing. Well, she's the same as ever... maybe a little more reclusive than normal. Seems like something really bothering her... But she can get through it. I'm there to supporting her. That's what friends are for, right? FRISK: Yeah, this is what friends are for. UNDYNE: Hey, I hope it's better than here. It took a lot of sacrifice for you to get here... So, where-ever you are... You have to try to be happy, okay? FRISK: Okay Undyne, I will try to be happy when everyone is freed. For everyone's hopes and dreams. UNDYNE: We'll feel better knowing our trouble was worth it. We're all with you, everyone is, and even Toriel! (realized) Heyyy! WAIT a second! Hey Toriel! Do you wanna answer the phone? TORIEL (O/V): Be patience Undyne, I'm trying to busy. UNDYNE: Heh, she says she's busy. PAPYRUS: BUT IF SHE KNEW WHO WE WERE TALKING TO... SANS: we wouldn't get the phone back for at least few hours. PAPYRUS: WE HAVE THE MERCY TO SPARE YOU FROM HER!! UNDYNE: But call back any time, okay? She love to talk. FRISK: (nodded) Sure, I will. UNDYNE: So I was going to ask for your help with delivering this letter to Alphys... But now that you're gone beyond the barrier, I guess it's too late. FRISK: (realized) Oh dear, I'm so sorry Undyne. If I should have give this letter to her, maybe she can feel better. UNDYNE: It's okay Frisk, that wasn't you fault. I guess it wasn't meant to happen... SANS: uh... whoops. this thing is almost outta batteries. so, hate to cut this short, but... be seeing you, okay buddy? PAPYRUS: BYE BYE FOR NOW! UNDYNE: See ya, Frisk! FRISK: Bye. (Frisk's phone notice that the other phone's batteries were died) 9 - Previous - Next - 11 Category:Transcripts